


The Compass That Guides Us

by thesoleil



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Big Brother not Appearing in this Fic, Dick Grayson is Robin, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied Time Travel, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Kid Fic, Kid Jason Todd, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Protective Bruce Wayne, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: 人們懼怕蝙蝠俠。但事實上，他們應該懼怕布魯斯·韋恩。因為他失去了太多，而且他再也不會失去任何人。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd
Kudos: 17





	The Compass That Guides Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/pseuds/Ellegrine). Log in to view. 



布魯斯·韋恩看著坐在他腿上的幼崽微笑。幼崽的藍眼睛幾乎和他的一模一樣。他的鬈髮在色彩上搭配完美，即便換成布魯斯，他的頭髮一輩子也從未鬈曲過。 

很難相信杰森才來到他身邊不過三個星期。

當布魯斯作為蝙蝠俠在蝙蝠俠在奈何島巡邏的時候，這隻小小的幼崽在蝙蝠車的駕駛座上睡著了。他仍然不知道那隻幼崽是怎麼溜上車的。但這意味著他很聰明，機智，而且擁有讓一個幼崽成長茁壯所必需的一切特質。

他驚醒了這隻幼崽，在開口詢問這隻幼崽為什麼會待在蝙蝠車裡之前——或是怎麼上來的，就此而言——幼崽爬到了他的懷裡，困倦地喃喃道：“爸爸，我先找到你了。”

就在最後一個字離開了幼崽的嘴唇時，布魯斯感覺到他倆之間自發地形成了族群的連結。他完全被連結裡流淌的感情淹沒了，愛，信任，以及敬慕——每種情感都是如此強大，以至於它們簡直是一陣狂風，把他捲進了情感的洪流。他將永遠也無法浮出水面。 

他曾試圖抑制住雙手的顫抖，但是沒有成功。布魯斯一直都需要被需要，甚至迪克也沒有像這隻幼崽一樣依賴著布魯斯。

於是布魯斯把幼崽帶回了莊園。

然後哥譚各地的頭條新聞都在大肆報導同一件事，布魯西·韋恩是怎麼得到了一隻新幼崽，而投下這枚震撼彈的始作俑者，終於走到了人前。

杰森·托馬斯·韋恩。

“爸爸？”

當杰森用他的小手揉揉眼睛，好像他可以就這麼抹掉所有的睡意，然後熬著夜看完布魯斯和迪克作為蝙蝠俠和羅賓去夜巡之前一起看的電影的時候，布魯斯輕笑出聲。

“怎麼了，pup？”

杰森怒氣沖沖然後像受人喜愛的花栗鼠一樣“噗”地猛地吐了口氣。但自從他終於停止反駁“不是pup！”，而在每次布魯斯或迪克這麼叫他的時候，臉頰會發紅並且依偎地更近，再也沒有什麼可以說服他們停止這麼做了。 

迪克對於擁有一個“小弟弟”感到欣喜若狂，而布魯斯對於族群家庭的成長也同樣著迷。在杰森的加入之後，韋恩族群的大小與布魯斯失去父母時的數目相同。這花費了二十年的時間，但是韋恩族群裡又重新有三個韋恩了。

某些夜晚，他會坐在族群巢穴的中心，眼睛眨也不眨地凝視著蜷在他身上沉睡的幼崽們，幾乎是戒慎恐懼的，好像他只要眨一次眼哪怕只是短短一瞬，他們就會消失不見，留下他孤單一人似的。

杰森在他腿上四處蠕動，鼻尖埋進布魯斯的脖頸，“向我保證你會回來。你和迪基都是。

布魯斯用鼻子蹭蹭杰森，加強了他留在最小的幼崽身上的氣味。“我會保護我們的安全。我們會回到你身邊，pup。我答應你。”

杰森放鬆下來並開始快樂地發出呼嚕聲時，豐沛的情感轟炸著他們的連結，布魯斯的眼睛泛出了水光。腿上的小小幼崽讓布魯斯覺得自己無可匹敵；而他永遠，永遠都不希望杰森意識到布魯斯只是一具肉體凡胎。

“愛你，爸爸，”杰森說著，張大嘴巴打了個哈欠，然後雙眼顫動著闔上了。

當愛意像拳頭猛擊心口一樣擊打在布魯斯的連結上的時候，他的臉頰上流下淚水。這很痛苦。世上最美好的痛楚。這太可怕了，布魯斯即使有其他選擇，也絕不會放棄承受這痛楚。。 

“我也愛你，pup，”布魯斯沙啞著聲音回答，聲音顫抖而不穩定。但是他根本不在意，因為現在沒有敵人利用他的情緒來對付他。和他的幼崽待在一起，他可以單純地只當他自己了——所有人在莊園都是安全的……甚至對他來說，也是如此。

杰森含著嘴裡的拇指微笑著睡著了，他的頭靠在布魯斯的胸口，鬈髮隨著布魯斯的呼吸起伏而飄動。

布魯斯凝視著自己在電視螢幕上被燈光投射的倒影，並意識到他現在比他當蝙蝠俠時的任一時刻都更加危險。因為如果有人膽敢碰他的幼崽一根寒毛，那麼無論在哪個已知的所有宇宙裡，那個應當為此負責的傢伙都無處可逃。 

人們懼怕蝙蝠俠。但老實說，他們應該懼怕布魯斯·韋恩。因為他失去了太多，而且他 _再也不會_ 失去任何人。

雙手顫抖著，布魯斯伸出一根手指，輕輕撫過杰森的嬰兒肥的臉頰，說著：“pup，我會保護你。我絕不會失去你。你和迪克永遠都是我的。我的幼崽。我的族群。” 

他深深地吸氣，讓杰森柔軟的臉頰滑過他的胸膛。他說的最後一句話幾近耳語，因為他完全理解了它的含義。這太可怕了，這是二十年來發生在他身上的最美好的事情。 

“ _韋恩一家。_ ”


End file.
